


Drabble: Five People The Klaxon Beeped.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: British Comedy RPF, QI (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Crack Fic, Drabble, Flash Fic, Other, anthropomorfic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE.





	Drabble: Five People The Klaxon Beeped.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mlraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlraven/gifts).



> For your entertainment, [David Mitchell fights the klaxon about WW1.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GeDjaQNiTog)

1.

Alan Davies was searching for the blue whale in his dressing room when the klaxon came in. "Oh, beep me," he said. The klaxon obliged.

 

2.

The klaxon knew where the Parthenon was. The klaxon knew everything. Stephen Fry had never been so enchanted.

 

3.

WELCOME, the klaxon flashed.

"Put some clothes on," Sandi Toksvig said.

 

4.

"What do I have to do to get a beep around here?" asked David Mitchell. There was a long comedic pause and then the klaxon chimed explosively.

 

5.

"You make me so negative," said the points. "I love it. Do it again."


End file.
